One Last Thing
by argentine.kid
Summary: Harry is on his death bed and he only has one regret. He remembers how he defeated Voldemort and he asks Ron for last one thing. Kplus for language. Oneshot


One Last Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pride at writing my story. Oh, and the plot of course. :D

Summary: Harry is on his death bed and he has no regrets. He also remembers how he beat Voldemort. Short, sad, one shot fic. No OotP spoilers. I changed the titles, it was No Regrets, then it was Only One Regret, now its One Last Thing… **ONE-SHOT**

Rated PG: For occasional language (maybe) and thematic elements (I never did figure out what that meant, does someone want to tell me?)

Chapter One:

"Harry, are you all right?" a 43 year-old Hermione questioned the pale sweaty man.

"Sure…" he had to catch his breath, "I lived…a damn good…life."

Just then, Ron Weasley came barging in. "Harry! I came as fast as I heard…This can't be true…You're not going to…die…"

Harry saw that Ron's eyes were glassy. "Don't worry… just take…care of your…daughter, Emily…And your son…Jared." Ron's eyes were so glassy now, that they reflected the surroundings in the room Harry was in. The pale, cream colored paint on the walls, the bright red carpet, and the simple, humble bed that Harry laid on to live the last moments of his life on.

Ron looked at his lifelong friend and grasped his hand. Hermione put her own hand on Ron's shoulder. Harry remembered the events of just a few hours ago.

_Evil crackling laughter filled the air. "I have won Harry Potter. Look at you; just lying there, you are bound to die soon. I can't wait. But I have been patient all these years, and I could wait a few more minutes…" he laughed again._

_Harry thought about his daughter, he named her after the mother he never knew: Lily. _

_What would Lily think when she finds out that the reason Voldemort will never die is because her father, her hero, couldn't do it? _

_Suddenly, thinking about his daughter, he had a new found strength, one that would surely help him. He felt as if he were floating, floating away from his body._

'_No!' he thought. He had to get to his body. But, there something pulling him away, it felt so…inviting. He was about to go when something made him change his mind._

"_Oh yes, once you are dead, you know who will be next?" Voldemort expected an answer, but knew he wasn't going to get one. "Okay, I'll tell you. My next victim will be the only Potter left. I mean, besides your wife, but she can go too. Lily will be gone, she'll join you soon enough…"_

_Harry fought the urge to go. He found his way to his body somehow. The strength he felt before he left was back, and stronger than ever. Voldemort was getting impatient._

_He felt his wand in his hand and moved it ever so slightly so that it was pointing straight at Voldemort. Thankfully, Voldemort was too impatient to notice the wand underneath Harry Potter's body. Harry picked out a spell. He couldn't remember many spells so he decided on the Crutatios _(dunno if I spelled that right)_ Curse. He remembered the only other time he used it. It was in the fifth year. 'You've got want to hurt the person, enjoy the pain,' Bellatrix Lestrange had said. _

_He thought about all the things Voldemort had done, all the people he had lost because of that bastard. Hatred bubbled up in him stronger than it had ever been before. He suddenly shouted, "Crucio!" and Voldemort was caught by surprise. _

_Voldemort fell back and for the first time, Harry heard him shouting in pain, agonizing, screeching in ache. Harry never did take off the curse. The curse would follow Voldemort in hell. After what seemed like hours, but was only fifteen minutes, Voldemort was still screaming in agony. Harry got up, walked close to the bastard, and pointed his wand at him._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" he never thought he would use the spell but it didn't matter if it was this bastard._

"They say that Voldemort was immortal Harry," Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "Short…term spell…forty years…at max," he gasped.

Harry started breathing rapidly and shallowly. Ron and Hermione knew he was going soon.

"Lily…bring my…Lily," Harry said.

Lily was brought immediately. "Daddy?" she asked timidly when she saw her father lying on the bed in St. Mungo's.

"Lily."

All it took was one word, Lily ran toward her father and slowed down before she reached him, she did not want to hurt him. She hugged him gently and cried on her father's shoulder.

She was sixteen now and knew what was going to happen. "Dad, please don't go…" she wept to his shoulder.

"I have…to…" her father replied. "I had…no regrets…except…not being…able to be…there to see…you grow up…sweetie."

Lily wept harder and wished that her father did not have to go. Ron and Hermione were weeping and watching this touching moment.

"I love…you…tell…your mother…that…I love…her too," Harry told Lily.

"I love you too dad. I will." Lily replied. Harry's breath was coming more quickly and more shallow.

"Ron," Harry whispered.

"Yeah mate?" Ron knew he was going soon, unfortunately very soon.

"One last thing…"

"Anything."

Harry closed his eyes and whispered, "Take care…of Lily."

Harry's breathing stopped and Ron whispered, "I will…"

_**THE END**_

PLEASE tell me what you think.


End file.
